dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valese (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Valese (パレス) is the daughter of Thunderbolt and Honey introduced in Dragon Ball GT. She is rich, has a strict upbringing, and her parents spend little time with her. In Dragon Ball SF, she becomes the wife of Goten and the mother of Gochan. 'Appearance' ValeseGT.png|Valese in Dragon Ball GT Valese (Age 797).png|Valese in Dragon Ball SF Valese has a slender physique with wavy mid-back length brown hair parted on the left side, light skin complexion and brown eyes. She wears a bright yellow dress with a matching pair of yellow boots, gold crescent-shaped earrings, a golden necklace and a white belt with three golden rings on it. Personality Even though Valese is naïve, nice and a bit spacey at times, she is a good person and has true feelings for Goten. In Dragon Ball SF, she is shown being loved and minor strict mother to her son, Gochan. 'Background:' Valese is born some time in the 767 Age after the defeat of Cell to her parents, Thunderbolt and Honey. 'Between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super' Seven years later in Age 774, she along with everyone else on Earth are killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with everyone else including Earth. She helps contribute to Goku Super Spirit Bomb, due to Mr. Satan asking for everyone's assistance thanks to King Kai's Telepathy ability. In Age 779, Valese along with everyone on Earth are killed after Frieza blows up Earth during the Golden Frieza Saga, and later revived after Whis rewinds time in order for Goku to defeat him. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and Baby Saga:' 5 years later in Age 789 during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Valese can be heard on the phone with Goten. During the Baby Saga, Valese is first seen when out on a date with Goten. She said her previous boyfriends had never taken her out for ice cream before. Humorously, she thought she was supposed to eat ice cream cones with a spoon. Mr. Satan arrives on the scene and quickly makes a fool of himself. After Goten finds Valese face-to-face with Baby in a human body, he fights the Machine Mutant only to be taken over. Valese then watches the possessed Goten as he flies off, calling him mysterious. 'Super 17 Saga:' A year later in Age 790, Valese and Goten are seen on a date in Satan City, while the 30th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place on Papaya Island. Later, Valese is seen on another date with Goten when they are attacked by Pui Pui, a former villain who has escaped from Hell. After Goten kills Pui Pui, they are attacked by Yakon, who is killed by Trunks. After this, she witnesses Goten and Trunks killing Android 19. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure and After Future Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Valese and Goten eventually decide to get married and are now engaged. She is seen with Goten as he tells his family the news'.' A year later in Age 791, With the wedding now a week away, She later meets Goku after he returns to Earth during a break from training. On April 4, Age 791, Valese and Goten become husband and wife and move into their own home together in Mt. Pouza. the House is paid and builted by her father, Thunderbolt. 6 years later, Valese and Goten are now parents and have son named Gochan. After Gochan is late from school one day, she is seen worried about him, but shown to be very confident that her son can take care of himself due tot aking after his father in martial arts. '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' After learning of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai being held on the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games, Valese is seen cheering on her family with Chi-Chi and the others, as Goten, Gochan and the Z Fighters compete in the Junior and Adult Division of the Tenkaichi Budōkai on Papaya Island. 'Forms and Transformations' 'Infected' During the events of the Baby Saga, Valese and almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Female Characters Category:Humans